Lost and Found
by smallvillechic110
Summary: A lost boy in the night. A kind stranger. Let's see how things work out.


**So I have a prompt if anyone out there wants to take it up. I've written the first chapter of this story but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to finish. So, I'm hoping someone out there can take it up and add to it and maybe even finish it for me. Think of it as a Fanfiction challenge.**

Chapter 1

He'd been hunting all day and the only thing he was looking forward to was a nice hot shower and a warm bed. He had been driving for the last 2 hours and was just about ready to call it a night. He pulled into the nearest motel parking lot and parked his car. Gathering his things, he headed in to get a room. After paying cash for room 9, he headed over and settled in.

First thing he did was change out of his tainted outfit. He was practically covered is some brown gooey substance which he could only describe as a job well done. His most recent hunt was not pretty and reminded him much of something that came from a bad horror movie. He was surprised the man at the counter never asked about the substance on his clothes but was glad he didn't need to explain. He thanked the big guy upstairs for having taken his new leather jacket off before the hunt, thinking ahead of time that he didn't know quite what he was dealing with yet and shouldn't risk his new jacket in the line of duty.

He stuffed the ruined shirt and jeans into a plastic bag and set off to take a shower. Lucky for him, the motel for that night had hot water. He stood under the spray of the water and relaxed his sore muscles. He thought about calling his fater when he got out but decided it could wait for the morning. His dad was probably already sleeping considering it was just after 2a.m. and he finished his job earlier in the day.

After the water started getting cold, he stepped out of the shower and dressed in clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. He decided now was as good a time as any to get rid of his dirty clothes, seeing as he really did not want to be smelling them all night. Pulling on his jacket and grabbing the bag, he headed out to the dumpsters behind the buildings.

He hadn't realized how cold it was outside until he stepped out after being indoors for a while. It was late November and seemed like it could start snowing at any time. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, he made his way to the back of the building.

If he thought his clothes were bad, he didn't know how to describe the stench that came from the dumpsters. They were filled with garbage that had probably been there since mid-September. He knew how to handle himself, come trouble, but being in an ally, behind a motel, at night didn't seem to be his favorite place in the world at that moment. He tossed his bag in, atop several others, and jumped back when he saw several rodents run from under the dumpster. From his instictive figters stance, he relaxed and simple mumbled curses to himself. He hated rats.

But it was the rats that brought his attention the the pair of shoes sticking out beside the other dumpster. He couldn't even think of who would want to hang out next to a bunch of trash cans in the freezing cold, in the middle of the night. iIt's just an old pair of shoes someone threw out in yesterdays garbage./i he assured himself and started walking back around to the front. He was just about to the side of the motel when he heard a slight noise which under normal circumstances, he probably would have labeled as a cough.

He turned around quickly and headed in the directions of the dumpsters again.

"Hello?" he called quietly, "Is anyone back there?" He waited for a reply but received none. He then noticed the pair of shoes again, only, they were moving, moving back behind his view of the dumpster. They were being pulled in by someone and he needed to find out who was possibly desperate enough to find shelter next to trash. He started walking closer until the culprit was in full view. He couldn't see the persons face seeing as they had their head resting on their knees sitting up in a slight fetal position. He knelt down and realized that by the persons size, it looked like it was just a kid; a boy looking about fourteen or fifteen years old as far as he could tell.

"Hey kid," he said suddenly, causing the boy to whip his head up at the voice and jump back a bit. He was wearing a pair of torn up sweat pants, what looked like a dirty undershirt that he found in that very dumpster, the worn down sneakers he remembered from moments ago, and a worn, old hoodie that looked like it used to be white but now looked a shade of dull grey. He was noticably shivering from the cold. The lighting wasn't too good around back but he also saw wht he could only guess was a large cut down the side of the boys face about 4 inches long from his scalp, down his temple, and to the middle of his cheek.

"Whoa," he said with a whistle, "that's some war wound you got there. You should really see about getting that cleaned up." The kid just stared at him, not answering.

"Shouldn't you be home in bed?" he asked and again recieved no answer. "It's freezing out here. I can give you a lift if you want. If it's close. Just let me know. You're gonna get a hell of a cold sitting out here like this. Plus, this is not the place you wanna be with a wound like that, infection could set in pretty bad. That is, if you don't die from these toxic fumes first." he stated with a small grin.  
The kid just continued to stare at him, refusing to answer or say anything at all.

"Or you could call your parents or something from my room if you want. You can come in, out of the cold for a while, in a non-pedophilic kinda way. I'm not really into kids, especially dudes." he smirked, trying to get a rise from the kid. No reply. "Listen kid, I'm trying to help you out here. I can't just leave you out here like this. I've got a first aid kit in my car, I could patch you up and send you on your way, you won't need to see a doctor or anything, if you just let me help. I know what I'm doing and I really can't stand to see you out here looking like this when I know I can help." Still getting no response, he stood up and took a couple steps backwards. "I've got food back in my room." he stated. The kid looked kinda puny and he figured he could lure the kid in by offering a decent meal. The kid looked like he was considering it for a couple seconds but just sighed and looked down at the dirty pavement.

"I've got a tv in there. You can't watch some cartoons or MTV, or whatever it is you kids watch." He said.

"It pretty warm in there, too?" he said, not expecting a reply but determined to get the poor kid out of the cold and warmed up.

He waited a couple minutes to see what the boy wanted but after a while turned around completely and took a step.

"Well then I guess I'll just go back in and eat my dinner and take a nice hot shower. It's kinda chilly tonight too so I think I'll turn the heat up." he slowly took a few more steps until he heard a voice, which was slightly above a whisper, say, "Wait."

He turned around to see the boy looking up at him once again. Poor kid looked like he was going to kick himself for saying something.

Noticing the boys discomfort, he walked over to him. Looking him up and down he said, "I've got plenty of food and blankets inside. I'm not into kiddy porn so you really, ireally/i don't need to worry about that." he paused for a moment, "Maybe iI/i should be the one worrying." He saw a hint of a smile on the kids face and continued. "I've got some clothes that should fit you about right. If you wanna come, that is." The kid closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly nodded his head.

With nothing more to cover he asked, "What's your name, kid?" The boy stared up at him, looking undecisive yet again until he finally said, "Sam."

"Well, hey Sam," he said reaching a hand down to the kid and helping him up off the ground, "I'm Dean, and I'll be your host for the night."


End file.
